


Flower

by DragonLover19



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dadtcher, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flowers, Ghost Fight, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Language of Flowers, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Snatcher get's his rear handed to him, minor mentions of blood, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: The Prince loved Vanessa. It was a well known fact known throughout the whole kingdom. It was love at first sight, they said. It was simply meant to be, they said. They were the perfect match, they said. Their love was so true and pure, they said.They never said anything about the red haired girl with a sharp tongue and wits.Or how the Prince was slowly losing his love for the princess and slowly falling for the girl with bright red hair with flowers in it.





	Flower

There were two things in this world that Snatcher could not stand.

Well, there were actually _many_ things that he couldn’t stand. (Most being a _certain young child in a hat_.) But those were just things he could ~~somewhat~~ tolerate or just had to deal with. ( ** _Looking at you kid._** ) No, if he was being honest, which was rare since he wasn’t the most truthful guy around, there was only two things in this world which he would not stand or be willing to allow it to exist anywhere near him.

First being that when he wanted things to go his way, **_THEY WOULD GO HIS WAY_**.

Whatever he wanted, whatever he desired, whatever sick or twisted plan he wanted carried out, he would get his way no matter who else would want a say in it. It irked him when things didn’t go the way he wanted them to go or turned out differently than he planned. If he didn’t get his way in the very beginning or had ~~un~~ willing trespassers trying to save their worthless skins, he could just pop off their pathetic little heads and toss the body somewhere.

~~Normally somewhere where the kid wouldn’t stumble upon them by accident.~~

The second was the most important.

By far. It was so important that every Minion, Dweller, Fire Spirit, Spider, and anyone else who cared to listen knew it was the up most importance that never, _ever_ , no matter what, no matter the situation, no matter the cost, liability, event, mission, or whatever cosmic calamity that might ever happen, it was most certainly that he would never see, smell, touch, hear, or even get a single thought about—

“ ** _FLOWERS?!_** ” The shadow screamed, jumping out of his chair and clinging to the ceiling of his tree home. “ ** _WHAT THE PECK?! WHY ARE THERE PECKING FLOWERS IN MY FOREST?!_** ”

“Language!”

Snatcher turned his focus on the small being sitting on the floor, shooting a nasty glare at them. “ ** _Kid._** ” He hissed, his voice filled with venom while continuing to glare at the small alien sitting on the floor staring up at him. “ ** _WHAT. Are you DOING. In MY home. With… FLOWERS?!_** ”

“I’m making a gift!” The small child smiled brightly, holding up her hands, completely oblivious to the danger in Snatcher’s tone. One hand held a pair of scissors while the other held a blue flower with a bow wrapped around its stem. In front of her sat a small vase filled with blue and red flowers mixed around in a chaotic child-made fashion that hurt the viewer’s eyesight looking at the horrid appeal.

In short.

It was very ugly.

“ **That doesn’t explain why you’re in _MY HOME_ with those _horrible_ things.**” Snatcher grumbled, slowly inching his way down from the ceiling.

“Hey! They’re not horrible! Flowers are pretty! And they smell nice too!” Hat Kid huffed, accidentally cutting off too much of the flower’s stem while not looking. “… Oops.”

Snatcher rolled his eyes, sinking back into the comfy chair and picking up the book he had tossed in his surprise scare. “ **Kid if only you knew how much my life changed because of those… _weeds_. You wouldn’t be looking at them the same way ever again.**”

The young alien stopped in her attempts to stick the steam back on the flower, turning her head to look at the ghostly forest ruler with her blue eyes.

Those big blue eyes that showed more maturity, boring deep into his own eyes with hidden knowing and knowledge he would have never guessed was in that little head of hers. How odd. She was only a little girl, yet he kept on being surprised on how such young being had such knowing in that little noggin of hers. What secrets did she know that he didn’t?

“ **You should take that mess out of here and work on it somewhere else.** ” Snatcher huffed, hiding his view of those accursed plants behind the large book. “ **The knowledge of knowing you have, _ugh_ , _FLOWERS_ is giving me a migraine.**”

“Flowers can’t give you migraines! You’re a ghost!” The kid pointed out before looking confused. “… What’s a migraine?”

“ **It’s like a headache, only ten times worse.** ” Snatcher clarified. “ **It’s what you are to me all of the time.** ”

“HEY!”

Snatcher smirked behind his book. Oh yes. That little alien was a constant thorn in his side ever since she switched his own contract on him. Be my BFF. What rubbish! He wouldn’t even consider her more than an acquaintance! A very pestering, over bubbly, cheery acquaintance.

“ **Go on and get out of here kiddo. Before I lose my patience and burn your gift.** ” He raised an open hand, setting it alight with his fire. That got the perfect reaction out of the kid.

She gasped, throwing her body over her craft. “No!” She grabbed everything that she could and hightailed out of his home.

Once he was sure he couldn’t see her cape, he nodded proudly and returned to his book. Most would feel bad about threatening to almost destroy a young child’s gift, but he didn’t. If it was something involving **_FLOWERS_** of all things, then he felt no regret towards it.

After all.

Flowers were the main reason why he was like this in the first place…

His smirk fell off his face, sighing deeply.

*

“Meanie Snatcher! He didn’t have to do that!” Hat Kid huffed, kicking her foot out. “Such a meanie.”

“ **Who’s a meanie?** ”

Hat Kid nearly jumped as a voice spoke up next to her. Thankfully when she turned her head, she saw only a Minion walking beside her.

“Snatcher’s a meanie.” She puffed out her cheeks, hugging her makeshift gift close to her. “He tried to burn my gift for DJ Grooves! He’s so mean!”

“ **Yeah, Boss is like that sometimes.** ” The Minion nodded. “ **Never know what he’ll do one way before he turns the other way.** ”

“… What’s that supposed to mean?”

“ **No idea!** ” The Minion shrugged. “ **Just trying to sound smart I guess.** ” They looked at her gift. “ **Sssoo what are you making Newbie? Some kind of… flower monster?** ”

Hat Kid giggled a little. “No. It’s a flower vase!” She held out her gift. “I made the vase myself!”

The vase looked more like a tomato and carrot squashed together. One side of it was drooping so low, that most of the flowers Hat Kid had put inside were falling out of it. DJ Grooves face, or what the Minion guessed looked like, were painted on all sides of the vase.

“ **Wow! That looks… nice!** ” The Minion held a thumbs up, hoping that the young alien didn’t see them cringe.

“Thanks! One of Grooves penguin fans told me that his birthday was coming up soon, so I wanted to make him something special!” Hat Kid beamed with pride, holding up her gift. “It’s not done yet though. I still need some more flowers and then it’ll be done!”

“ **Well, there’s plenty of flowers on the ground.** ” The Minion pointed to the ground where small little white flowers were growing out. “ **Maybe you could pick some of those?** ”

Hat Kid stared at the flowers a moment before frowning and shook her head. “No. Those are too ordinary. It needs to be a special flower! A really rare and pretty one!”

The Minion blinked. “ **… Rare and pretty.** ” They looked on ahead. “ **Rare and pretty. Rare and pretty. Rare and-AH HA! I know where a flower like that is!** ”

“You do?”

“ **Yeah! It’s this way!** ” The Minion grabbed her arm, tugging her along as they went on their way to find the flower.

It wasn’t that long of a walk as they soon came to the broken bridge. The cold wind blew against Hat kid’s face, making her shiver a bit.

“ **It’s over here!** ” The Minion let her go, waving her over to the edge beside the bridge next to the broke headless statue. She was a little wary to get close to the statue, as experience had taught her not to trust anything in this forest, but made her way forward.

Peering down over the edge, she tried not to look down into the pit. She wasn’t scared of heights, she jumped out of her spaceship on a daily bases. It was the eyes. Hundreds of glowing blinking, staring eyes looking back at her that made her feel nervous.

“ **Right there! See Newbie!** ” She turned her eyes on where the Minion was pointing and—

“WOW!” She gasped when she saw the most beautiful flower she had ever seen sticking out of the wall of dirt. “What type of flower _is_ it?”

“ **I don’t know. But it’s really weird looking. Will that do Newbie?** ”

“Yes!” She handed the vase to the Minion. “Here, hold this for a moment.” She got down to the ground, easing over the edge and started to crawl down the sloop.

The Minion looked at the vase questionably. “ **Uhh, Newbie? What are you doing?** ”

“I’m gonna get the flower!”

“ **WHAT?! Are you crazy! You’ll fall!** ”

“Not if stay on the vine.” Hat Kid pointed out as she slid on to a thick purple vine. It was kind of like the vine that wrapped around Snatcher’s home, only thinner and had more spikes on it. Really spiky. Hat Kid flinched in pain as her hand touched one of the spikes and quickly withdrew it. The spikes were covered in long needle like pins.

“ **Newbie, I really don’t think the Boss would like it if you fell down there!** ” The Minion cried out as Hat Kid inched along the vine to get closer to the flower.

“I’ll be fine!” Hat Kid was nearly there, reaching out a hand to the flower. Only problem was that the flower was still out of reach, and the vine didn’t reach far enough.

“ **Newbie please! Come back! The Boss will have a fit if he finds out you got hurt so close to HER place!** ”

“I doubt it!” Hat Kid shot back, sticking her tongue out as she tried making a grab for the flower. It was just barely out of her reach. Groaning a bit, she tried standing on the tips of her toes, reaching out as far as she could…

And nearly slipped off the vine.

“ **NEWBIE!** ” The Minion screamed with terror.

Luckily Hat Kid managed to lean her body away just in time, falling against one of the vine’s spikes for support. She hissed as she managed to righten herself and get back to the more solid part of the vine, pulling her hands away from the spike and cover them under her arms.

“ **Newbie! Newbie are you okay?!** ” The Minion called out.

She turned her head and nodded, making a weak smile. Looking away, she took her hands out a winced at the sight of her hands. Her hands were cut and scraped, deep enough that blood was seeping out and dripping down.

“ **ARE YOU BLEEDING?!** ”

Hat Kid jumped. She was sure the Minion couldn’t see her wounded hands with her back on them. “No! I’m fine!”

“ **No you’re not!** ” The Minion shot back. “ **I can see blood dripping off your hands Newbie!** ”

“It’s not blood! It’s… strawberry juice?”

“ **Newbie get back here!** ”

“Not without the flower!” Hat Kid adjusted her hat, wincing as her fingers burned with pain, and tried reaching for the flower again. Finally, fed up with this, she made a jump for the flower.

“ ** _NEWBIIIIE!_** ”

Hat Kid grabbed the flower, smiling with triumph before suddenly realizing that she was free falling. She didn’t have time to scream or think up of a plan to save herself before there was a tug on her cape and she was suddenly yanked up.

Instinctively, she grabbed her hat so it wouldn’t fly away. But in doing so lost her hold on the flower. She watched as it fell into the dark mist of eyes down below before she was lifted up to a very familiar, and angry, glowing face.

“Uh… eheh heh. Hi BF…” Hat Kid chuckled nervously as Snatcher continued to glare at her.

“ **Kid. You’re in BIG trouble young lady.** ”

*

As Snatcher was busy dealing with the troublesome child who almost got herself killed, no one paid any mind to the flower Hat Kid had tried so hard to get fall deep into the mist of the pit.

Down, down, down, down it fell. Falling past several glowing eyes that did nothing as the plant fell past them. Plenty of stuff fell into the chasm for generations, and what need would eyes need of any of them if they had no limbs or form to hold and grab the items that fell?

So the flower continued to fall down deep into the endless chasm. Seemingly destined to fall forever.

Or not.

It landed on a thicket of roots and vines, narrowly missing the sharp projection that stuck out in numerous clusters all over. Now the flower only laid there, unmoving. Its stem, covered with the child’s crimson blood, dripped down on the roots and vines of the thicket, traveling further on where the flower had stopped.

It stayed like that for a few minutes.

Then…

It started to glow.


End file.
